


A Bonfire and A Bottle of Rum...or Two

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bonfires, Consent, Desert Island, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, I'm sure it's been done before, Moonlight, Ocean, Romance, Rum, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Touching, some might call this infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well there we are Elizabeth and Jack stranded on that island with all that rum...the sexual tension there (and every where in these movies) was so thick you could cut it with a machete. The inplication was that she respectfully restrained herself and he passed out...but is that really what happened? why was she in such a tizzy of burning the rum the next morning and bemoaning it's influence on people. I'm sure someones written it before (I just haven't happened to read one) but this is my take on "what really happened next..."<br/>I don't own these characters and make no money from these adventures in writting about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bonfire and A Bottle of Rum...or Two

~*~

There they were Elizabeth Swan and Captain Jack Sparrow stranded on an island with a cache of rum. It might be idyllic if not for them needing to be rescued but they were making the best of it; singing and dancing around the huge signal fire each swigging from their own bottle of rum as the darkness descended and the moon rose. Jack had been amused that she knew sea shanties like “The Maid of Amsterdam” and “Polly on the Shore” and Elizabeth even taught him a new one about Rum. You can’t grow up as she did without hearing these things. Finally they collapsed for a rest quite close to each other and the inebriated conversation got a rather interesting and an offer was definitely being made. Jack wanted Elizabeth and it wasn’t just the rum talking. Nearly every situation and conversation between them had rife with sexual tension and now there was no one to watch where they might let it lead them. He was touching her shoulder and hair and those eyes were mesmerizing her as she watched the fire light flicker over his swarthy skin. He looked like a demon or a saint about to be martyred; she could not decide which, so she kissed him. Maybe that would help decide it.

Jack was a bit startled to feel the soft lips press to his. He had not expected her to acquiesce to even that and would have respected her, no, regardless of the cad he was, but he had had to try and it appeared he was having some luck. He twined his fingers through her hair as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Tongues touching, exploring, god he loved exploring, so he started to let his hands explore her body, her hip, her waist, the small of her back. A subtle embrace with his other hand still trailing through her hair, along her neck, holding her head. Elizabeth was a surprised by his finesse. No abrupt pressing to the ground skirts over the head, though she was sure that was his move at times but there was time and no one to disturb them, no need to rush. They both smelled like sweat, sea salt and rum and both tasted of rum. The rum ruled this kingdom. They were awash in a sea of it. Elizabeth was drunk like she never had been before and at the moment she was enjoying it. The new dimension it brought to the kisses and touches if only they could just drift on like this forever, but they needed to come up for air. They trailed some kisses down each other’s necks as she rubbed his strong arms. Maybe Jack was a drunk but he wasn’t a clumsy or week one. Jack tipped her face up with his hand captivating her once again with those eyes, the ones she had trouble not staring into since they’d met and now she was free to.

“Elisabeth, “ he slurred but from him it was sexy, “Shall we carry on with these proceedings?”

“Yes,” she answered giving him a blod look. 

“Ummm…I won’t be the first to ahh…tread this ground will I?”

“No. I hope that won’t bother you.”

“Good, good, deflowering is not really my thing these days.” His hand ran down her thigh and she shivered, “but if he was a blackguard and you want me to kill him…?”

“No, he was very gentlemanly.”

“Was it Will? Good man that one despite what I say. Hope it was not that Norrington. Royal prat…oh right I shouldn’t ask a lady this.” He had uncorked a bottle and took another swig of rum from it handing it to her.

“No, you shouldn’t and I trust you not to tell.” She also took a large swing and pressed a finger to his lips. Why had she never indulged in so much rum before? I was really quite lovely. She realized he was sucking on her rum splashed fingers. That was nice.

“Your, uh...education was rather limited then?” He watched her delicate face and she gave a slight nod, “I may give you some new lessons then.” They spent some minutes kissing and caressing in spite of Jack being afraid he might be too forward, she was quite bold as she wandered her hand down his chest and belly to place it on the growing hardness between his legs. He removed his shirt while her hands were occupied in lower regions, a few soft moans escaping him.

She undid the laces of his trousers and gripped his cock with surprising firmness that was just right, he forgot how strong she was in spite of looking so delicate, and she really must have noticed quite a lot on board ship when younger, he now realized, most women didn’t give a firm enough hand. Elders often didn’t realize what young eyes and ears absorbed even when they were being watchful. Even Elizabeth’s eyes looked devilish in the fire light as did her wicked grin. The tinder popped and sparked and she massaged his hardness making him moan loudly. Jack had her stand up and removed her only garment, a long chemise that was now filthy, wishing he had a blanket instead as he shook it out and spread it over the sand as best he could placing her carefully on it after admiring her slender body naked in the fire glow. She really was stunning to look at even as disheveled as she now was. Before he had a chance to settle down beside her she was on her knees taking the head of his prick between her lips sucking and teasing with her tongue. Maybe her education had been more extensive than he thought. Jack lay down beside her as carefully as he could, mindful of the sand. He kissed down her body lingering at her breasts and loving the little gasps and mewing sounds she made. He spread her legs and placed a kiss in that most intimate place the sound and shutter her body may told him he was likely the first to do that, as he worked his tongue towards her clit to her accompanying squirms he told himself he’d have to make sure Will knew how to do this.

“No one's done that to you before then?”

“No,” Elizabeth whispered.

“Are you ready for the rest now?” Jack asked cuddling her firmly against his body letting his hardness press her thighs his, belly as she shifted.

“Oh go… yes, Jack, ” she told him breathlessly staring into his eyes and running her hands up his shoulders and neck to his hair and the pulling him close to kiss his ear and then their lips meeting once more. She hooked her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. He wished he could make it go on forever. They whispered meaningless drunken things to each other as they found a drunken rhythm with their bodies and the crashing waves. It was perfect. Jack knew it would not likely ever be this prefect again even if they were again together and so did Elizabeth. They each savored every moment of their love making till he collapsed spent against her, their ecstatic cries drifting away on the sea breeze. Holding each other and cuddling in a tender manner that caught Elizabeth so off guard. A lovely unexpected side to Jack this one was. She knew she’d always have a fondness for him and this first night they spent alone like this.

As she drifted off to sleep in his arms intoxicated by sex and rum she decided she’d have to dump the rest in the morning, not that she had any true regrets about this but she didn’t know how long they’d be stuck here and how she’d feel about it after if it carried on longer, best to take a stand about it, she was sure other opportunities with Jack would present themselves easily enough if she wanted to act on this impulse again.

 

The End

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> *Public Service Announcement*... Sex on the beach... it's not as lovely as a book or movie make it seem...that is not to say it can't be fun... just try to plan it and bring a large blanket and be Very Very careful of the sand...
> 
> *Educational Factoids* Just so no one can tell you you never learned anything from reading fanfic and that it's rotting your brain (though I can't prove them wrong on the second entirely). Sea shanties - I adore them. I spent a lot of years with summers at Rennissance Faires, you hear them a lot there...some are rowdy and risque and irreverent and some are sweet and filled with longing and missing who you love. They will always play a part when I write these (and even other types at times). It was the music sailors worked to- there were ones for certain tasks (pulling anchor, hoisting salis, pumping bilge, parting when a voyage was over, forbiters for down time). I only know the tip of the iceberg on this. Lots of variations of the same songs. the Rowing Trowmen had "The Maid of Amsterdam" closest to how I know it (have seen majorly raunchy lyrics in a folk song book once) and only heard "Polly on the Shore" a few weeks ago by the Longest Johns.


End file.
